


Stress

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been on the run for years and it shows. No matter how tough you are, how rough and tumble, constant pressure will cause cracks. You can only go so long before you succumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face

He felt like a vessel in too deep of waters. The pressure was building and rivets were popping. He found he was regularly being pushed to tears. What the hell was that? Even as a child he wasn't prone to weeping. Lately if he wasn't actually crying he felt as though he would at any minute.

He needed a release. What he wouldn't give for Hannibal to fuck him into a mattress, against a wall, over a table. Just fuck him into oblivion. But that hadn't been an option. It had been weeks since they had been alone. Instead they were subsisting off of stolen kisses and caresses. Hannibal wouldn't let the four of them separate, even into two motel rooms. Hell he wouldn't even agree to motel rooms much less a townhouse or condo. Not after they were so close to being caught.

 

There they had been, happily eating lunch in a diner outside of Raleigh when Hannibal had recognized an MP from Fort Benning. The man was out of uniform and had parked a typical, nondescript sedan in one of the outlying parking spots even though there were plenty of spaces available close to the building. The choice of parking space was what originally drew his attention. As soon as the man exited the car, Hannibal knew. He was a tall black man, as tall as Hannibal himself. Except for the height, all around average looking, until the boss saw his misshapen ear.

"Guys, I don't want you to panic, but we need to leave, now. There are MPs outside."

All three heads came up.

"Do not look out the window. We will exit low out of the booth."

Hannibal and BA were sitting on the outsides of the booth. They both ducked down to table top height and slipped out of the booth. As they had ducked, Murdock and Face had laid over their backs ready to do the same as the first two exited the booth. All four came back up once out of the booth and facing away from the windows. They walked hurriedly halfway across the restaurant before booking in the direction of the van parked next to the back door.

Face threw money in the general direction of their waitress who looked terribly confused. At the back Hannibal carefully opened the door fully expecting gunfire. None came.

"Murdock's driving."

"What's up with that, boss?" BA's feathers were thoroughly ruffled.

"Later BA. Murdock, pocket that hat and give me your jacket, Now." Murdock shook his jacket off. Face grabbed his hat and the boss said, "Keys, BA." Face handed Murdock his sunglasses, BA his keys.

He walked out to the big van without incident. Backing out of the space, it appeared he was one lousy driver and had temporarily wedged himself sideways. The other three ran low for the side door. They had just pulled the door closed when Murdock saw one of the sedans that was so unremarkable it may as well have had a neon sign with an arrow blinking "UNMARKED" bolted to the roof.

Backing the van just a bit one more time before inching forward, he began whistling the old Melanie song, "Lay Down." Standing, though bent over, in the back Face and BA didn't get it, but Hannibal did. Grabbing each in an arm he hauled them quietly to the floor of the van. Sitting behind one of the back seats he still had his arms around his boys, holding them tightly, his lips pressed into Face's temple.

The van came to a stop and they could hear movement from the front. Murdock was rolling down the window. In a pitch perfect drawl he answered the MP's questions.

Describing the four men in incorrect clothes, Hannibal with an obvious bad hair dye job, BA wearing Murdock's hat, Face clean shaven and himself as George Clooney. If they would just mosey on in the diner they would see them four boys sitting at a table right smack in the front of the room.

No it wasn't any problem and they were welcome anytime. He had to get going though. If he didn't get the apple pancake back to the missus soon there would be Hell to pay. You know how pregnant wives like gettin' somethin' special.

And they were on their way. "We're going to need a new vehicle, Face."

 

The whole incident had clearly shaken Hannibal. Checking in with a source there had been a sighting of the team called in. Apparently there are so many sightings and wild goose chases the MPs have become a bit lackadaisical, lulled into thinking each sighting may as well feature Elvis as a fifth member. They hadn't completely surrounded the building before making an approach, kicking themselves now because this sighting had been credible. Nothing more than sloppiness had saved the team's hides.

Since then Hannibal had become a protective grizzly mother, never letting his boys more than twenty yards away from him or at least in his sight. He had set them on the run. They were living out of vehicles Face procured, switching them often. So often Face was thinking it maybe counterproductive. Every time he purchased or traded a vehicle was another time they were exposed to contact with the public.

Living on top of each other on the road made it impossible for John and Temp to have time alone. Although, it was becoming more and more evident BA was having a problem with his and Hannibal's relationship, Temp found himself doing little things just to have contact, like not moving over far enough in a restaurant booth so they would need to be touching. Or handing items to John that he didn't really need or want just so they could brush fingers. Nothing open, his approach had become clandestine. He was frustrated as hell and had actually jacked off in the restroom of a gas station. It was ridiculous. He was acting like a horny teenager instead of a reasonably responsible adult.

One thing the situation really drove home for him though was his love for John. Even without the sex his man had the power to thrill him. One look at him or from him could surprise Temp with fluttering in his stomach like a heartsick schoolgirl. They had been together as a couple for years, but he still felt the turbulent emotions he had at the beginning of their romance. Stepping back he was reminded of everything that made John who he is; his loyalty, bravery, compassion, guardianship, that perfectly droll and on the mark sense of humor. But mostly it was how he felt being with him. With John he felt solid, whole and safe.

Everyone's nerves were fraying. BA seemed to be simmering. It didn't appear anyone could do anything to satisfy or appease him. Face was becoming self conscious about displaying his affection for Hannibal while around him. John was an overwound clock. His mainspring ready to go bong at any minute. He had retreated into himself, frequently coming out again only to express a new harebrained plan to keep them safe. Murdock? Murdock was hanging on by a thread. He hadn't been right since they stopped in that little place in Maine.

Face had been doing his best to sooth all parties. Something that came as naturally as breathing to their XO. Unfortunately Face had been holding his breath, hiccuping and coughing lately in that regard. Everyone was so on edge it seemed there was no room for anything but the almost electric friction amongst them. He felt like he couldn't feed Hannibal cigars fast enough.

Templeton Peck had been a sullen, distrustful and unruly loner as a young man. Had been, that is, until Hannibal got ahold of him and turned his world around. Showed him not by lecture but by example what loyalty, comradery, trust and true affection are. He learned to display them and on his own ran with them. Who knew he would crave them? At least craved them from his fellow teammates. He was still leery of acquaintances and strangers. Too ingrained. Feeling he still had to hide behind a mask with all others. Probably would for the rest of his life.

His sincerity amongst these three men, though, was infectious. At least it had been. Before everyone became so wrapped in their own heads. He had come to so rely on the warm interaction with his team when it became sparse he suffered from withdrawals. This tension took him back to the tension he felt as an angry young man, but now didn't have the stalwartness to cope with. He had forgotten how.

The anxiety was very close to laying him bare, a fate worse than death for a conman. The more he fought it the more ground he lost. He wanted everyone to get along. He needed for everyone to come together, but they were fracturing. His frustration at not being able to put a band aid on it much less repair it was tearing him apart. He needed to feel relief, but it wasn't coming.

So there they were, pulled off the road, again, hiding in the woods trying to get some sleep.

"Hey Facey?" Murdock whispered. "Face I need help." He nudged the sleeping man.

Hannibal had him all bundled up. Pulled into the Colonel's chest with blankets up to his chin.

Groggy, Face asked, "What's wrong, HM?" Pronouncing the initials as he always did, as if they were a single word, Aichem.

"I need help with my meds."

Face was sitting up, trying to sort things out in his sleep blurred brain. "What do you need meds for?" It wasn't making sense, it wasn't time for meds. His hand was tangled up in the blankets. When he freed it he reached out.

"I can't stop this shaking."

Face finally found one of the pilot's hands. "Jeezus, Murdock. You're like ice." He touched his face, feeling around the chilled features until he came on his nose. It felt like an icy bauble. "You don't need meds. You need to warm up. Come on."

Face got on his knees giving the pilot room to get under the blankets. He gave Hannibal a nudge, "John, move over."

Now Hannibal was half awake, "Don't you two ever quit? Go to sleep."

Then he heard Temp whisper, "Get in between us."

 _What the hell?_ "What are you two doing?" He lay his arm across the body next to him and immediately knew it wasn't Temp. He sat up fast and heard the pilot yip next to him.

"What are you doing back there?" BA was awake on the turned down front passenger seat and he sounded put out.

"Well now we're all up," this from Hannibal.

Face heard a distant bird chirping. Dawn would be on them soon. BA threw open the front door, followed soon after by Hannibal and the sliding door, pissing and moaning his way out. Murdock started babbling apologies and explanations. Face tried for a moment or two to calm him before saying, "I'll be right back."

He didn't get out the door before John spun around from the tree he'd been pissing on, yanking on his zipper, "There's not going to be three of us sleeping together!"

"Oh, you know what John?!" It wasn't worth the breath to explain Murdock was cold and he knew the single, magic word that would just piss him off, as pissed off as he himself was, "Whatever."

Hannibal stormed to the open door Face had ducked back into. When he looked in, mouth open, ready to lash out at being dismissed he saw Murdock huddled in the back corner all but whimpering and Face trying to wrap blankets around him saying, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. He'll get over it."

Hannibal closed his mouth and turned around right into a pissy Bosco. Hannibal stepped around him in a huff, "Shit!"

Murdock was shaking so violently Face was afraid for him. "Come on, Murdock. Let's get out of this fuckin' van."

"Don't be mad at me Faceman."

"I'm not mad at you. Come on." It didn't sound very convincing.

As they made their way to the door, Bosco stuck his head in, "What's wrong with the fool now?"

Face pushed past him, "Not helping, BA. Not helping."

Murdock was out and approaching Face when Hannibal came stomping past on his way back to the vehicle, "Make it fast," he snapped, "We need to get moving."

Murdoch was now wandering around the clearing where they were parked. Face took him by his shoulders from behind and pointed him at a tree. "I kinda need to pee, Faceman. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all." He made his way to a tree of his own. Holding his dick in his right hand and leaning on his left held high on the trunk he could feel his throat tighten and his lower lip quiver.

He wiped at his moist eyes. _Jeezus! What the fuck!_

When he turned around he saw Murdock already climbing in the sliding door. BA had a wiper blade up and was rubbing a spot on the windshield. John was sitting in the front passenger seat, seatbelt on, staring forward like a petulant child, a silver-haired, cigar chomping child.

Face sighed and made his way to the minivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written for A-Team 2010, but if the light is right and you squint a little it could be A-Team TV.)


	2. Murdock

Daylight was becoming a problem. It had quit it's even glow and gone to random streaks days ago. He had snuck Facey's shades and tried them without success. They only curved the streaks. The streaks could then take aim and when he saw one heading for BA he quickly removed the glasses, not wanting his friend to be obliterated. No, he couldn't handle that responsibility.

Handing the glasses back he asked, "Are you able to bend them at will, control which way they go?"

Face played with the shades in his hands. With a little smile he furrowed his brow and slightly shook his head, "I don't know what you mean, Buddy."

Didn't he have the same power with the glasses? He could play along, "Don't mean nothin'." But then he had a worrisome thought, "What if you aren't payin' attention and they turn back on you?"

"I still don't know what you're getting at." Looking a little concerned now, Face asked, "You okay, Buddy? Something you want to talk about, or I can do for you?"

Face looked so tired, not like he needed a nap, but road weary. Like he needed to spend a week fishing at some off-the-beaten-path lake somewhere in the Midwest. But Face was a city boy, raised in an LA orphanage without the opportunity to learn the finer points of spending a day contemplating a bobber. Now wasn't the time to bother him with troubles that weren't his own. But then again they could be if he wasn't careful with those sunglasses. He may just find they've gone missing when he wakes up in the morning.

"No Faceman, I'm fine." Then just to be sure Facey bought the ruse, "Fine as wine." And a smile, he almost forgot the blinding bright smile. That should do it.

Face was looking at him as though he were contemplating saying or doing something. Something that would be so Face, so Face-like, so Face-avellian. And he didn't disappoint.

His blue eyes were soft and yet so bright at the same time. He just wanted to dive into them. "Aichem, you know you can always come to me."

Of course he knew. Face had said those same words a million times. Is it possible for him to have said it that many times, Murdock wasn't really sure. It may take some calculations to determine it, but in the meantime Face looked like he was waiting for some form of communication to sprout from him.

He could break into song. But singing had become suburban in this landscape. Maybe now was the time to introduce the new interpretive dance moves. No, Face was tired. That maybe too taxing for his pretty little head. And if there's one thing everybody knows, it's that Face has one very pretty head. Murdock wasn't all smitten over it cause it was pretty. No, he loved it's kindness to him. How it always took the time to double check on him. The way it took care of him, looked after him.

"I love you Facey." He blurted it out without the inflection it should have had. He quickly tried to correct it by saying it again. He thought to himself _That was good, but you can do better_. So he said it one more time.

"I love you too, Murdock." Face palmed Murdock's cheek and looked intently into his hazel green eyes, as though there was an answer for the universe there. He wouldn't find an answer there because Murdock couldn't hold his gaze. Instead he looked down to Billy. His sweet natured dog wagged his tail. He loved Face too.

Hannibal was scared, and when Hannibal is scared Face is as tight as a drum and Murdock hated it when Face wasn't loose and easy and that left BA who had been pissed off at everyone. Murdock didn't blame him though. Through these years of being on the run and taking these crazy ass jobs BA had been a rock. Nobody could be a rock forever, not unless you're turned into a pillar of salt or stone or maybe one of those people in Pompeii.

How did that work anyhow? If you were caught by the volcano kneeling would your knees hurt from being stuck like that forever and ever. And there's the question everyone wants to ask, you know you do. Was there anyone caught doing the deed? And were they doing it with who they were suppose to be doing it? Or were they doing it with their secretary? There's a lot of unanswered questions in this world.

How was a man suppose to make it through the day without ending it with more questions then there will ever be answers for? That's why he liked flying.

There had been that day when they stopped for lunch, must have been close to two months ago now. It was a little bar in a little town in Maine. He touched Face's leg under the table, but Facey hadn't even noticed so he squeezed Face's thigh, increasing the pressure the longer he didn't respond. Finally Face put his hand under the table to move his hand away. That's when he captured it in his own.

He needed to hold Face's hand. He really wanted to hold Hannibal's but he was sitting across from him at the four-top and it would have involved moving the glass votive with the fishnet over it and that would have drawn too much attention so there he was holding Face's hand as though his life depended on it. After all, it did. That guy sitting over there was a vampire if he ever saw one.

"What are you doing, Buddy?" Face squeezed his hand back.

"We have to go," Murdock said low.

"What is it?" Face now held HM's hand in both of his.

"Now don't go bein' obvious, but that guy two tables to my left is a vampire."

"What?" Face squinted his eyes at his friend then started to turn around, but Murdock got ahold of him before he could.

The other two members of their party were now focused on the pilot.

"I said don't look." He was starting to show panic in his eyes.

"Murdock, we just ordered another round. It'll be alright until we drink these. Really."

"What's the problem?" asked Hannibal warily.

Face put his hand on Murdock's neck and gave him a good couple of rubs, "Murdock's getting tired. We should probably get going soon."

"Face, I don't want to go soon. I want to go now." He was shaking Face's hand under the table and looking down at his beer glass.

"Look at me." Murdock obeyed. Face saw his pupil's were blown wide and could now feel a slight trembling coming from Murdock's shoulders into his neck. He looked to Hannibal who was also taking in the pilot's condition. He turned back to his friend, "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, I'm not done. Just cause the crazy fool..."

"Not now, BA," Hannibal admonished.

Once outside the Blue Whale and inside the minivan Murdock went quiet. Never a good sign. Face caught Hannibal's eye when he turned to check the pilot. He barely shook his head and slightly raised his shoulders in an expression of "I don't know what's going on with him."

Suddenly Murdock yelled, "Didn't anyone else see him?!"

"How would we see anybody with the way you rushed us out of there, fool?"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, BA?!" Murdock shouted.

"What did you say to me?" BA was looking in the rearview and slowing the minivan down.

"Whoa, Murdock." Face had never heard him snap at a fellow team member like that, or anyone else for that matter.

BA was slowing more to turn in at an upcoming parking lot.

"Do not stop this vehicle, BA. That's an order," came Hannibal. They didn't need BA getting in back to beat the crap out of Murdock.

Murdock had his head tilted as far back as it would go and was looking down, out his window, "You believe me, don't you Facey."

"I don't know, Buddy. I didn't see the guy," Face ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "Come here, Bud. Come put your head down." He took a fistful of fabric from Murdock's upper sleeve and coaxed the pilot toward him. When he was close enough, Face reached behind and grasped his opposite shoulder, easing Murdock's head down to his lap.

"I saw him, Facey."

Stroking his forehead Face said, "I believe you did. Think you can get some sleep?"

"No"

"Well, will you stay right here with me?"

"Sure." Face continued stroking his forehead and hair. "Feels good, Faceman," Murdock mumbled. Despite his assertion he was dozing off.

 

Contrary to what Murdock thought, their encounter with a 'vampire' in the little burg of Collinsport, ME had only been a week ago. It was the first time the pilot had seen the man with the strange hair wearing an Inverness coat. After that he tended to pop up at the most inconvenient times. The last time being while they were tooling down a back road just outside of Gary, IN.

Billy had been becoming more and more needy of late. The black dog with brown spots above his eyes that moved almost constantly in doggy facial expressions had been as unnerved as Murdock over the creature of the night. Murdock found he needed more comfort and reassurance than Murdock could keep in stock.

Not only did he feel badly for his pal he also knew it was just a matter of time before Billy started whining. And Billy whining would most certainly set off BA. And lately BA had a very short fuse.

With Murdock needing to refill his comfort and reassurance stores, for Billy of course not for himself, he figured the best way to do that would be to get some from the guys. BA was out. He could probably use a refill himself. Hannibal had been guarding his lately. Ever since they all had to hightail it out the backdoor of that dinner when the MPs showed up out of nowhere, Face throwing $50 in the air behind them hoping it was enough to cover their meals and a tip. Yeah, Hannibal had been as nervous as, as, well as something that gets really nervous. And Murdock could see he was scared.

Murdock knew when the Bossman was stressed he focused on the problem at hand. This time being how the MPs nearly had them. They hadn't come that close in years. Concentrating on that problem only left room for the only thing he thought of at least once every hour of everyday and that was Face. If there was any C & R available from the Colonel, he would be saving it for Faceman.

So that left Facey himself. Face had superhuman reserves of C & R. He was the kindest person Murdock had known since his grandparents. He loved Facey, probably more than anyone else on the planet or beyond. He wasn't in love with him, not like Hannibal, but he was without a doubt his favorite person anywhere. And one of the reasons was because Face never shooed him away when he needed him.

Face was sitting a little cattywompus on the backseat. He was half sideways with his left knee crooked up on the seat and his arm across the back of the bench. Murdock leaned in to wrap his arms securely around Face's waist. Without question or comment Face repositioned himself to make it more comfortable for the man climbing into his lap.

Once Murdock had settled, he dropped his hand from the seatback to Murdock's head. His other hand played with the stubble on his own chin as he looked out the window. He alternately ran his fingers through Murdock's hair or petted his face and head. And the best part, he always seemed to sense when was the right time to hum 'This Old Man'. It was so soft the two front seat passengers couldn't hear it, but Murdock could. He could hear it reverberating in Face's chest as he pressed his ear to Facey's stomach. It was their secret.

He loved Face more than anyone anywhere.

Murdock realized he was waking from a nap still being held by Face. He couldn't remember being drowsy, only how comfortable he had been and how soothing it was to hear Facey hum. Sitting up, he felt one more stroke through his hair. Looking back his pillow smiled at him and replaced his hand on the back of the seat.

That night as he sat in the minivan petting Billy he could feel his hand was shaking. It had been such a long night, sitting up awake. He was thinking Face was right. He needed something. He couldn't remember what the something was though. Was it a change of meds, more sleep, less salt? He couldn't remember. He had heard Face talking to Hannibal, telling him something, but Hannibal wasn't really listening. Dismissed him with he trusted Face to take care of it. He could see Face was frustrated.

Here he sat with his hand now shaking so badly it had moved into his body. BA was sleeping in the front passenger seat with it tilted all the way back. He had told Hannibal and Face he would sleep on the half bench in the back. That left the back floor for the two of them.

His trembling was starting a bit of a panic in him. He needed to do something but didn't know what. He couldn't go outside to walk off the anxiety. That thing may be out there. He was certain if that caped coat swooped over him it would be the end. Maybe there was a medication, but he didn't know which one. He would need help in the dark. What if he dropped them and Billy got them?

"Hey Facey?" he whispered. "Face I need help." He nudged the sleeping man and within minutes all hell had broken loose among them.

 

Murdock felt like there were grenades going off in his brain. Just as he was able to grasp onto a cognizant thought there would be an explosion scattering it. His vision was more of a series of snapshots than of the motion picture that makes up one's life.

Without warning, the man from the bar in Maine was the feature of the photos. Like an old style film played too slowly he saw photo after photo of the man. He was moving in on Face. Murdock took a swipe at him.

"Oof ... What was that for?"

_Was that Face talking?_

The man was back and he was almost on Facey. MUrdock took a swing, but the creature was gone. Instead of hitting the thing he hit Face. Then it was back. He took another swing. Same thing, it was gone and again he hit Face instead. "Sorry Face I had to..." _Fuck! There it is again_. He was going to nail him if it killed him. He wouldn't let it get Face.

He thought he heard the Colonel, "Over here Hannibal! Help me get him! He's trying to kill Face!"

Face was doing his best fending off the blows without throwing any of his own. Hannibal was yelling at Murdoch from the front trying to reach over to get ahold of the flailing arms.

"Pull over BA! Pull over now!"

Before the minivan had stopped Hannibal had his door open and was out. As it happened the vehicle stopped with the side door directly in front of him. Pulling the door open Face fell out backwards. Hannibal threw his arms out and caught him. BA had ahold of Murdock but he was losing his grip. Face pedaled backwards while Hannibal held him up. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was trying to get back in the van.

"No, kid!" He was struggling with Hannibal.

"We need to pin him Hannibal. He thinks someone is hurting me."

Hannibal let go and they both dove in the door. Face missed him as Murdock ducked and he ended up behind the seat. When he looked over the seat back, Hannibal was laying fully on the thrashing man. Face leaned over the seat and covered Murdock's eyes.

"It's okay Murdock! BA got him! I'm fine. I'm alright." He gave Hannibal a shove. "Tell him, John."

"He's fine, Murdock. He's not hurt. You did a good job. Stand down Captain. Stand down. Shhhh.... You did good, son."

Murdock relaxed to the sound of praise from his CO. Face uncovered his eyes and peered over the seat so his friend could see him. Though looking up at him, Face could tell Murdock wasn't focusing on him. John tentatively lifted his chest off the pilot who kept still. He eased himself off further. Face jumped out to close the front door. By the time he had the back door closed Hannibal was off their pilot. Together they propped him up.

"Let me, John." He sat next to him while Hannibal moved to the back.

"Let's get going BA before someone stops. You okay, Temp?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He put an arm around Murdock. "BA, we need a soda for him to take his meds."

 

He thought he heard Face talking to him but he was unable to target in on the source of the voice. He felt a hand brushing his neck. It was Facey. He'd know that touch anywhere. He sighed and leaned into it. "Come on Aichem. You need to take your meds. We got you Coke to wash them down. Got you a breakfast sandwich too."

"I love you Facey."

"I know you do, Buddy." Another stroke.

Face was coming into focus now.

"Open up." And he did. Several pills were slipped in his mouth then he felt a straw on his lower lip for him to sip from. Rinse and repeat. This was why he liked flying.

 

They were off the road again. Face had put his foot down with Hannibal. It wasn't often Temp threw his weight around with John, almost never, but when he did there was little argument. Hannibal would sputter, but always acquiesced. Temp chose his battles wisely. They weren't just off the road, they were in a motel. Bosco was sitting at the little table with his feet up and his stack of reading material nearby. Open in his hands was a Car & Driver. Stacked on the table next to his feet were a Popular Mechanics, Motor Trend, Sports Illustrated and Vanity Fair, of all things. I know. Right? Who knew?

Propped up with pillows against one of the headboards was Face watching a Cary Grant/Irene Dunne movie on TV. Murdock was sound asleep, head on Face's stomach. Hannibal stretched on the other bed, putting his paperback down. He stood and looked at the two.

Sitting down along the edge of their bed he rubbed lightly between Murdock's shoulders. Looking up he touched the bruise on Temp's cheekbone with the pads of his fingers. This was the only injury from Murdock's bizarre attack. Standing, he looked on his two boys. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into Murdock's temple, then one to Face's forehead.

"BA. Come with me to pick up some dinner?" Sullen recently, BA didn't reply but closed his magazine and stood. Face watched as Hannibal opened the door for Bosco and as he walked by dropped a hand on his shoulder.

The door closed and Face looked down on his friend. He ran fingers through the sleeping man's hair then placed his hand on his cheek for a half a minute or so. Reaching over for the remote he turned the volume down a few levels. Settling back he returned to the story of a couple, who even though perfect for each other, divorce and argue over the custody of their dog, well played by Asta.

Murdock dreamt of being in the clouds. A sense of peace surrounded him. That's why he loved flying.


	3. BA

Bosco woke in the first motel room they had used in weeks. Murdock sound asleep on the other side of the bed, breathing deep and steady. Hopefully he would be sleeping in after all the energy he expelled the past couple days.

Opening his eyes he looked across to the other bed. Face was still asleep, laying on his back sprawled across the bed taking up his and half of the boss' share. How did the six foot four Hannibal put up with that? Having only the size of a stamp to himself. They had all slept in their clothes, thank you for small favors. At least those two weren't all tangled up half or wholly naked like he's come upon them more than once. He'd seen enough of that to last a lifetime.

There was stirring on the other bed. He watched as Hannibal propped himself up on an elbow, then reaching out, palmed Face's cheek and going back to gently touch around the bruise on his cheek. He stroked the faded chestnut hair which caused their youngest member to rouse. Hannibal held a finger to his own lips to shush him from speaking then moved it to Face's lips. He leaned down and quietly kissed the younger man. His fingertips just below an ear and his thumb lightly resting below Face's injured cheekbone. Raising up again he was smiling down on their LT. He could see Face's eyes crinkle and the corner of his mouth spread.

Charming, brave, talented, intelligent, fun, clever and downright likable as he was, Bosco thought Face was a whore. How he sucked Hannibal into this affair BA would never know. They had been together as a two man team prior to Mexico and had been a couple since Face's bout with meningitis. He never would have thought Hannibal would fall for Face's charms. That had been what, nine years prior? And they were still at it.

Face was stretching his arm, finishing with his hand behind his head, smiling from ear to ear. He was for all the world to see sending Hannibal an invitation. His lover dug under his sweatshirt rubbing up and down his ribs. BA was just about to roll over in a huff. Last thing he needed was to watch that hand go down Face's pants.

Instead, Hannibal wrapped his arm under and around Face's waist and leaned in again. He could hear them whispering to each other. There was a giggle. Hannibal was smiling wide. Could just hear Face, "...ove you too." Hannibal kissed Face's forehead then got up and went into the bathroom. Face stretched again and rolled toward BA. Seeing he was awake he smiled wide saying a quiet good morning. BA was annoyed. He only grunted in return. Face opened his mouth to say something, but BA didn't give him the chance. He quickly rose from bed, gathered clothes and went into the bathroom as Hannibal exited. He knew Face was waiting to get in, but went ahead and turned on the shower.

Face knocked on the door, "Hey Bosco, can I come in before you get in the shower." The door swung open and the former Sergeant stepped out folding his arms, looking for all the world like his moniker. "Thanks big guy." BA watched as Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed beside Murdock resting his hand on the pilot's shoulder, looking intently at his face.

"Thanks, BA." Face clapped him on the arm as he came out. BA watched as Face also went around the other side of the bed. Before kneeling in front of Murdock he smiled that smile, "Hey, buddy." BA wanted to go to the pilot as well, see how he was after a second solid night's sleep. Instead he went in the bath to shower. He needed to be alone.

He was feeling claustrophobic. He really needed to be away from the other men. His patience was shot. Taking off his clothes he contemplated how he could separate from them. This living on top of each other was feeling like a concrete weight pressing on him. Under the weak shower he thought of their close call a couple of weeks before. They were this close to being captured. Since then Hannibal had them on the run until the morning before last. They probably would have still been if Murdock hadn't come unglued and Face hadn't gone to bat for him, gone to his rescue.

 

Face was right there for him, knowing what to say to the distressed man. He had just the right words and just the right touch. He seemed to know best how to manage the unstable member of their group. When he put his mind to it he could also manage the Bossman. He was the only one able to command Hannibal. And command him he did.

"Enough already John!" Hannibal startled, but Face kept on, "He needs rest! Look at him! Take a good look at him!"

"I'm trying to keep us safe!" Hannibal snapped back, jabbing his finger downward.

Face was calming down. "I know you are, but he needs us to be responsible for him. He needs us, John. He needs us to stop and care for him. He can't go any further."

The man in question was rocking back and forth sitting on the floor in the back of the van. He was looking out the back door at the two men arguing over him. "I'm feeling better now. We can keep going. Billy and me, we were thinking we would speak up and let ya know when we could use a pit stop. You know, a few minutes with the pull toy. You'd play pull toy with me, wouldn't ya Facey?"

Face just looked at him. He wanted to cry. Murdock had been stable for so long, but was beginning to unravel and Face knew a big part of it was his lack of sleep. Turning back to Hannibal he said firmly, "We will get a motel room. We will stay there tonight and tomorrow night. We are going to let Murdock rest." There would be no discussion. He walked to the back of the van where he gave Billy a couple of pets, "Hey Murdock, can I sit with you and Billy for a little while?"

"Sure Facey. But watch out for the crustaceans."

"Will you clear a spot for me?"

Murdock swept the floor of the van beside him, "Only those two. Though I can't promise there isn't anything under the seat."

Face told him thanks as he sat down. "You look tired."

"I am tired. Tired and wired."

Face wrapped one arm around his shoulders and took his hand with the other. Pressing his lips to the side of Murdock's head, just above his ear then leaning his forehead there he told him, "We're going to find a bed for you, Bud. For you and Billy"

BA just had to insist there was no Billy. "The fool doesn't have a visible or invisible dog, 'cause there ain't no dog."

Face could feel Murdock tense. He looked at BA and with the same commanding tone he used with Hannibal said, "Now is not the time to argue the existence of Billy." Then starting firm, building to a shout at the end, "And if you call him a fool one more time today I will personally see to it you won't be capable of sitting for a week because of how swollen your balls'll be!" And then quieter, "Leave him alone."

 

And now here they were piled on top of each other in this motel room northwest of Gary. So close to Chicago and his mother, but she might as well be on the other side of the planet. Drying off he thought of going back to Mexico. How long would he last on his own? He pulled on clean clothes.

Face had gone to a laundromat the day before. Collected from everyone and was gone for two hours. Hannibal damn near had a heart attack waiting for him to return. Came back with everything cleaned, folded, separated and stacked by owner. It was typical of Face. He would see something that needed to be done and would just do it. Besides the laundry he had picked up magazines, a couple of books, snacks and drinks, and scoped out the local eateries. But that was Face, always thinking of the guys. Thinking of what he could do to make things even a teeny bit easier or more pleasant. Their mother hen.

 

Taking his razor he worked on cleaning up his Mohawk. It struck him he should shave less area, let it grow back in. Maybe think of a new design. It would help when he was out on his own. What he had going now was too easily identified. Wouldn't have to wear hats all the time if he changed it. What's the point if it's covered by a hat anyway?

Yeah it would be best for him to move on. He was the odd man out after all. Hannibal and Face, well they were Hannibal and Face, John and Temp. Face and Murdock were best buddies. They formed a bit of a chain, the three of them. Him? He had kept a distance, a certain detachment. Was always there for the haul, but didn't join in all the reindeer games. He was just on the periphery. They liked him well enough, the boss in particular; although, lately, the boss was dismissive of him. Hannibal knew demo as well as he did. Murdock knew enough mechanics to get by. And now that he was no longer Face's spotter, where did he fit in other than muscle?

Coming out of the bathroom rolling his dirty clothes together to put in his bag he saw Murdock was still in bed and back asleep. Face was sitting on the end of his and Hannibal's bed with a lapful of clothes. Hannibal was gone.

"Where's the boss?"

"He went to get us all coffee." He tracked BA as he put his dirty clothes in a garbage bag and folded the ones that could be worn again. "What's wrong, Bosco?"

"Nothin' wrong." He jammed the garbage bag in a duffel. "Nothin' wrong that's not always wrong."

"What's that mean?"

 _You really want to know? I'll tell ya_.

"I'll tell you what it means," keeping his voice down, trying not to wake Murdock, "It means a long time ago I told you I didn't want to know the details about you and Hannibal. And what happens? I wake up to you two goin' at each other."

"Goin' at each other?" Incredulous, "This morning?" Face held his gaze dead on, "That wasn't going at each other. That was just saying good morning."

"Yeah? All that kissin' and whispering and cooing."

"Yeah. That's all it was, a couple of kisses. I love him, BA. Not worth trying to deny it." He let out a sigh, "Besides, we weren't cooing. We ... I ... I thought we were being quiet and not bothering anyone."

"Why don'tcha save it for when you're alone?"

Face looked across his shoulder at nothing in particular and half mumbled, "Because we never _are_ alone." Putting his clothes on the bed and standing, Face said again,"I love him." Stepping up to the other man he took him into a hug. BA stiffened, but Face didn't let go. "I love all of you guys. Sure, Hannibal especially, but I love you all. You're my family." He could feel BA relax. "I love _you_ Bosco. You're my brother." He held on for a few seconds longer before letting go.

"I'm sorry if we offended you or made you uncomfortable. I really am." Backing off and taking his clothes he headed towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

Damn him. He always needs to touch and hold and be touched and be held. Been his way almost since they met. Has this need to absorb and show affection to the team. Within the team it was real, sincere. Not a mask or face he put on. BA knew none of them were immune to it, including BA. Face jealously guarded who he bestowed love on. It wasn't for everyone. It was only for the three other men on the team.

Bosco asked himself who he was kidding? He wasn't going anywhere, at least not anytime soon. Shouldn't rush a decision like that anyhow. He would have to give it more thought.

In the meantime he could use a little zen refresher. Had been wound too tight lately. He had said it to himself many times in the past few weeks, but within days he was right back to being annoyed, at best, with everyone.


	4. Hannibal

It was mid afternoon, they had pulled off the road and into the woods. Hannibal had traded the minivan for an SUV while out for coffee several days ago. Thought he'd give Face a break from having to procure their next ride.

The SUV had no trouble transversing the roadside ditch or the occasional small log they needed to cross. Bosco was thinking most people who own these drive them on manicured streets. They have no idea of what the vehicles are capable. In general the four of them are comfortable in a van. More leg room and more lie down room for sleeping. But pulling off the road like this could be a tricky undertaking, it's better suited to the SUVs.

This one was doing a fine job, but Bosco still wanted to look under the hood to see what that noise was about. Last thing they needed was to be stranded roadside over something as minor as a loose belt. Well out of sight off the road he came to a stop.

They all disembarked and stretched outside their respective open doors. Hannibal made a quick assessment. Sometimes it was hard to remember the soldiers these men had once been. Other times he sees them as they were, physically fit and productive. They carried some weights with them, but nothing like the specialized equipment they were accustomed to in the service. At least that BA and Temp were accustomed to. Hannibal and Murdock weren't what you would call weightlifters.

BA had lost considerable bulk as had Temp. Though, BA was still an impressive specimen of strength. The last time he saw Temp naked he had become leaner. Yet in Hannibal's eyes he was still beautiful. He really only noticed because Face was self conscious about it. But Hannibal was smitten. He honestly didn't give a damn what his man looked like and probably wouldn't have noted the difference if it hadn't been brought to his attention.

BA was becoming quieter and quieter with each mile traveled, if that was even possible. Hannibal didn't feel a calm introspection radiating from him anymore. It felt more like a smoldering anger waiting to ignite. His lighthearted banter with Murdock had turned into a never ending review of his grievances with the man.

Murdock could take comfort in knowing no one was immune to BA's disapproval. Temp had become an unfortunate frequent target as well. While Murdock seemed to be able brush most of it off, Face took it all to heart. Hannibal didn't know which one it said more about.

Temp, who was closing the front passenger door, had spent his life giving fewer fucks than anyone he had met in his life. It was easy to determine when Temp was tired or ill. His self recrimination and melancholy came to the surface and escalated exponentially in relation to said fatigue or malady.

Lately he had been pulling away from Hannibal anytime they were anywhere but in complete privacy. Coming at it sideways he was able to determine BA's dirty looks at them had somewhere taken on a verbal nature directed at Face. Hannibal himself had been ignoring the mechanic, but was finding it more and more difficult as he observed the effect he was having on his Temp.

Face seemed to have greater sensitivity to BA's reactions since they had left the motel he insisted on staying at for Murdock's sake. This brought him to the pilot. Face of course had been right in regards to his friend. He always knew what this man who seemed to be perpetually teetering on the fence to instability needed.

After a rocky start Face and Murdock had become fast friends. Their goofy comradery filled a need in each of them and they were devoted to each other. As Temp's partner, John knew he would have been jealous of a relationship like theirs if it involved any other man, or woman for that matter, besides their pilot. He felt no threat from the man. Didn't feel it when the two would be shoulder to shoulder heads almost touching as they reviewed plans for a job. Didn't feel it when Murdock would burrow into Face's ribs with Face pulling him in tight with his arm as they watched movies into to the night.

On the contrary, Hannibal enjoyed seeing the two of them together. He relished what Murdock brought out in Face. The kid had been so emotionally damaged when he was first assigned to Hannibal he honestly wondered if Face was sociopathic. He had been so bent on tamping down any outward displays of honest emotions, and so resistant to accepting affection Hannibal thought the nickname "Face" fit him for the wrong reason. Though given to him for his extraordinary good looks, Hannibal thought it described the mask he wore. A mask that hid that he had been close to dead inside when he was originally assigned to Hannibal.

Murdock was remarkably refreshed after his two days and two nights off the road. Yes, Face had been right-on when the pilot was spiraling. He hadn't seen it, hadn't seen the exhaustion. That's not really true, he did see it but didn't give it the weight it deserved. Hannibal had been so frantic after their near miss he was myopic in his approach to managing their situation. Face had also done a pill count and determined Murdock had been missing doses. He blamed himself of course. He took his friend's care personally. None of them blamed Face, but Hannibal knew it was a result of Temp's own exhaustion. He and Murdock agreed on a pill count every three days for a time, until they were both confident there wouldn't be a repeat. So here was Murdock, pulling a comic from his pocket and stretching out under one of the trees surrounding them, calm and seemingly content.

Hannibal caught Face's eye and signaled to follow him with a tip of his head. Face quickly caught up. John reached for his hand to hold while they walked. Temp pulled it away as he looked over his shoulder to check if they were being watched. It irked the older man to no end. Both of the other two men knew their situation. There shouldn't be a need to hide something as innocuous as handholding. Something they so rarely did.

Just as they passed a clump of trees to their right, Hannibal made a grab for Temp's hand, yanking the younger man behind the blind. Face stumbled after him, pulled along, trying not to fall. Wrapping him up in his arms Hannibal chuckled low while Temp laughed like a kid, hands tucked between their chests, shoulders scrunched up and in, eyes glued to Hannibal's soul exposing smile.

Hannibal lifted and spun the bundle of Templeton in his arms two hundred seventy degrees before placing him down again, his back to a tree trunk. Taking his head in both hands he kissed his man. It was long and passionate, not aggressive or a fight for dominance, but a coupling. Running his hands through Temp's hair, settling with one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other resting finger pads gently on a cheek. Hannibal withdrew and looked on the love of his life.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Now palming a cheek as Temp leaned into the contact.

Temp smiled and quirked an eyebrow, "Got lucky?"

"Not lately."

"No kidding," he laughed, "Tell me about it."

"How I love you."

He was leaning in for another kiss when he heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over and there was BA, arms crossed, looking judgmental.

Temp tried to squirm out from between Hannibal and the tree. Hannibal blocked him.

Instead Face looked to Bosco, "Hey BA, find anything wrong?"

"Lookin' at it," came back the surely mechanic.

Hannibal forgot about keeping Temp in place and turned toward Bosco, "So help me BA, say one more word."

Face stepped away looking sheepish.

"Or what Hannibal? I need a part for the Cherokee and here I am stomping' around the woods lookin' for you two hiding behind trees."

"Yeah. .... We're hiding behind trees. Hiding when the only other people around are our teammates."

Face wanted what he saw coming to be over before it started. "Look BA, we weren't trying to..."

Hannibal cut him off, "Don't even think of apologizing, Temp." He then turned on BA.

"We came out here, away from you and Murdock so we wouldn't be bothering you. That you came looking for us..."  
"I came looking for you..." BA started talking over him.  
"...sneaking up just hoping you'd catch us...  
"...because our transportation needs a part..."  
"...doing something 'compromising'..." Hannibal raised his hands, crooking his index and middle fingers to signal quotations.  
"...and I thought you should know about it..." Bosco uncrossed his arms and put his fists on his hips.  
"...just pisses me off."  
"...and what do I find? You two pawin' each other."

Hannibal was just warming up.

"Do we embarrass you in public, BA?"

Baracus scowled at him.

"No. We don't. Face will barely look at me much less touch me anymore unless he's sneaky about it or we're hiding behind trees or some such. Haven't you noticed how careful he is? That's for you BA .... Murdock doesn't care."

Hannibal was on a roll.

"He avoids me like a plague unless we're alone and it's for you! He has an aversion to it because you...you give him the stink eye. That's bullshit!"

He was currently giving the stink eye to Hannibal.

"Then you give him the silent treatment. He doesn't deserve that!"

He looked to his side. Face was watching them with his mouth open.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've made love?"

Face thought this maybe falling into the TMI category.

"That ain't my problem, man. I ain't gettin' any either," BA volleyed back to him.

"You don't have a partner right here with you!" He reached out his hand to where Temp had been standing, but he was no longer there.

"I don't get it Boss. How did he get you to go along with this?!"

"Go along with what?!"

"The two of you! It's not like he's ever lacking for attentions. What made him set his sights on you anyhow? Never saw him with a man until he went after you. You either, for that matter. You're a smart man, Hannibal. Why would you go along with it?"

"You seem to have gotten some bad intel there, BA. ... He didn't pursue me. I pursued him!" Hannibal roared.

BA's head jerked back and Hannibal continued, "He wasn't sure. He tried to back away. But I wouldn't let him."

His childhood brogue was coming out as it always did when he was angry.

"I set _my_ sights on _him_. I took advantage of him when he was sick. His defenses were down and I took full advantage because I wanted him. Had wanted him for years."

Now right in his face he pointed a finger at BA's chest and said in a low growl, "It was the smartest thing I've ever done."

Hannibal caught himself. He backed off from the aggressive stance and ran his hand through his hair. A gesture so much like Face, BA thought. He took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself. "I know it bothers you BA, but please try to understand. He completes me. This is no ...... phase. I plan on spending the rest of my life with him." Then added quietly, "If he'll have me."

"I keep telling myself I need to chill. Been on edge, Bossman." BA was disconcerted, hadn't seen that one coming and had no response to it. It had shaken apart a notion he had held true for years.

"I know BA. We all have...." This led to a quieter talk between the two men. One that was long overdue and sorely needed. Hannibal had been neglecting BA. It was easy to do. He so often kept his own council, it usually wasn't until something like this happened that Hannibal remembered he needed attention too.

Hannibal looked around him, Face was gone. Had slipped away.

 

"Where's Face?"

"He headed over that way," Murdock pointed with his chin. "He's pretty upset, Hannibal."

He found Temp twenty yards or so beyond the far side of the SUV. He appeared to be looking into the forest. As he approached he could hear him sniffle.

"Are you alright? .... It's okay, Temp. We're good now, BA and me." Hannibal's brain registered _Fire. Gotta put out the fire. Find the source and put it out._ It seemed like all he had been doing lately.

"Am I alright??? .... John, our lives went over a cliff! All the four of us have are each other and we're falling apart!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

During all of the traumas and injuries of his life Face seldom cried. No he wasn't always stoic, but it came to Hannibal this was the third time in the past week he had lost it, at least that he knew of. When they met, Temp had been hard and devoid of most true emotions. Between him and the other members of the team, these two in particular, he had blossomed. But now? He was breaking down in front of Hannibal and it was killing him to watch it.

He took him in his arms, one hand cradling his head the other slowly stroking the length of his back. Face was bereft, quietly weeping, no longer trying to hold it back. He wasn't returning the embrace. His hands were held between their chests allowing Hannibal to engulf and rock him.

When Face was quiet, Hannibal wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs, "I'm going to fix this. Do you hear me?" He leaned back, still holding their hips together. Brushing an errant lock away he said again, "I'm going to fix it."

Face leaned in under one arm. He was to a point of believing it could no longer _be_ fixed. He felt he was in mourning for used-to-be. Hannibal held him close as they returned to the others.


	5. Go Fish

"Dammit, John! You had no right! No right!" Face was verging on hysteria. "This wasn't a decision for you to make alone!" His legs crumbled under him and he was on his knees, sitting on his heels. Running his hand through his hair and holding the phone to his ear with the other, "You fuckin' bastard! How could you do this to me? Where are you? ... I don't want to listen to you!" But he did listen. It was only a minute and he was yelling into the phone again, "John?! John!"

Slamming the phone down it bounced off the ground. He clutched himself around his waist, bent forward, and began to sob, "Oh god, oh my fuckin' god." BA and Murdock were now on the ground with him, kneeling in the loam.

BA put his hand on his back, "Face."

"He left me!" Face was nearly choking. "He's going to turn himself in."

Murdock fell backward. He landed sitting with one knee up, the other bent and kicked out to the side on the ground. Face was holding himself tightly and rocking. BA stared at him, stunned. There were no other sounds outside of Face. The pines and their inhabitants stood silent.

Bosco shook himself and urged Face to roll, gathering his head and shoulders into his lap. Rubbing circles on Face's back BA said, "Calm down lil bro. It'll be okay."

"Oh god, what am I suppose to do?"

"Take it easy Faceman. It'll be alright." Then he was quiet, letting the shuddering breaths come uninhibited from his friend. Rubbing the back of his neck he held Face a little firmer and rocked. He looked over to Murdock who covered his mouth with his hand, watching Face with tears on his own cheeks.

After a moment or two, "I'm sorry Bosco." Face sat up wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Faceman."

"Sorry Murdock. I'll pull myself together"

Both BA and Murdock gave him some time. He got up and paced, wiping his face and eyes. He went back to the cracked phone and with ferocity ground it into the dirt saying, "He had the nerve to say I'm the strongest person he knows."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out he looked at the vehicle, "We need to go."

"Facey .... Tell us."

"We'll talk about it on the road. We need to go."

With BA driving and Murdock riding shotgun Face was going through Hannibal's bag. It smelled like him. He found the phones and pocketed them quickly closing the bag to keep Hannibal's scent captured inside.

"He said he could see the stress was too much for all of us so he hitchhiked to town and called Decker. He arranged to turn himself in if the rest of us were to have all charges against us dropped and reinstated in the Army, if we wanted it. He said he would only do it if it didn't involve a pardon. Said a pardon implied wrongdoing and he didn't want us to have any record." He was staring at the van's floor as he spoke. "He said he memorized the numbers of the phones in his bag. He'll call us as things progress. Said he didn't know how long it would all take. Could be weeks, hopefully not months. But he said to get moving after each call until he said it was safe."

"When will we hear from him again?" asked Murdock.

"I don't know. Just said to keep the phones on me."

"So we just need to get away from where we got the call," BA clarified.

"Where is he Facey?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"So he's not actually in custody?" asked BA.

"No. He's being kept under wraps by Balcourt."

"Don Balcourt? That attorney?"

"Yeah, the one from that job last year."

They drove along for a few miles in silence.

"How long will they put him in prison?" Face asked neither one in particular, staring out the window.

The two in front just looked at each other. Murdock spoke, "Let's not speculate about that, okay Facey?" Then changing the subject, "Where should we go?"

Face pulled himself back together, or as best he could, "How far can we travel today BA?"

"I'd say at least another three hundred miles."

"Murdock, get out the atlas. Figure out where we can be 300 miles from now. Let me know what our options are."

"Okay, will do."

 

And that's how they spent the next three weeks, traveling. Face took up Hannibal's reins, guiding them in ever changing patterns. Wishing they could use GPS without fear of being tracked. Always in search of wooded areas, avoiding common rest stops, they pulled off the road at night. If it was a fine evening they would build a small fire and sleep outdoors. But more often than not they would sleep in the van. It was only occasionally they would find a secluded motel to spend a night or two. This was when Face sensed one of them was on the edge, needed a little reprieve. Though no matter where they were, BA noticed, when Face slept now he didn't spread out. Instead he pulled himself tightly into a ball.

They each missed their Colonel, but none more than Face who was feeling desolate without him. He struggled to live up to his sobriquet, dropping what he thought was a curtain over his features, but to his closest friends, his only friends, was really a translucent veil. The often overwhelming feeling of loss and abandonment played havoc with him. His world was so wrapped in his love for Hannibal he didn't know how to function without him.

Vacillating between hurt and anger his turmoil had made him an inner mess. The remaining team members did as best they could, but were unable to quiet all of his fears and pain. They both made the physical contact with him they knew he longed for, but that only went so far, neither after all were his partner. It had become common for Murdock to reach out without thought or plan to hold his hand. On particularly hard nights even the reserved BA would fold his massive arms around him. Yet despite his devastation he lead the way.

From their work as soldiers of fortune they each had amassed a handsome amount of cash, bonds, stocks and annuities. Their money manager and second in command had become an artful investor, splitting the rewards equally among them. Face would access funds for them from the various accounts he held under aliases. Normally drawing from a combined working account he had recently deposited into it from their individual accounts. Now was not the time to run short.

Crossing the Mississippi from Dubuque they drove through Galena before finding themselves in the sleepy little hamlet of Elizabeth, IL. Face was weary. The two in the front were in the midst of a day-long verbal slugfest. The kind they used to have. Murdock would jab at the big guy with nonsense while Bosco would return blows with threats of bodily harm. Hannibal would have put an end to it hours ago, but Face had more patience. Hannibal always thought these jousts keyed the two men up. Face was of the opinion it helped them blow off steam. He felt he could tell when it became too heated and they weren't anywhere near that.

"You guys remember we have fishing poles back here?" Face asked out of the blue. The banter stopped, turning into a perplexed silence. "Either of you know how to clean fish?"

"I do, Facey. Did a lot of fishin' in Texas. What ya got in mind?"

"BA, turn around. There was a campground sign back there a little ways."

"Sure, man." With that he turned in the parking lot of a general store, coming out he headed back west.

"See the sign up there? Apple Valley."

BA turned right and followed the signs. Parked in the lot of the campgrounds office and visitor center he shut off the engine. Face hopped out of the van saying he'd be right back.

Watching him enter the office Murdock asked, "You think he's okay?"

"No. I think he's anything but okay." The powerhouse of a man undid his seatbelt and stretched. He couldn't assess anything of the campgrounds from what he took in of the parking lot, which he told himself was his first clue. The place was quiet with the actual campsites removed from view. Looking again toward the office he saw his friend coming back out.

Face had stopped in the doorway and was still talking to someone inside. He was smiling and laughing as he let the wooden screen door slap closed behind him. Shuffling an assortment of pamphlets in his hands he returned to the van. By the time he was back in and seated the smiling mask had slid from his face and was gone. He pointed at an X penciled on a map of the campgrounds, "Here Murdock, this is where we're going. The old man in there said it was secluded and had great fishing."

As they wound their way around the lake and through the woods to the campsite Face divvied out their fishing licenses. He stashed his own in the fanny pack he bought to carry the phones on him 24/7. After unpacking, he asked them to set up camp while he drove back to town for supplies. Upon his return he found Bosco listening intently as Murdock explained the workings of a rod and reel. BA, like Face, was a city boy with no fishing experience.

Their campsite was up a little embankment from the lake and their own 20' long pier extending out over the water. They unloaded the groceries, snacks, new reading materials and beer. Murdock noted sadly there was no bottle of scotch or cigars. BA filled the coolers with ice. One was for perishables and the other for the beer.

It was late afternoon and the air was beginning to cool. They each donned a jacket or sweatshirt. Face was now in the habit of wearing one of Hannibal's sweats. It was too big, but he didn't mind. The scent of its true owner lingered on it.

"I got us the makings for sandwiches for tonight. Hopefully we'll be eating some fish this time tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan, Facey," Murdock popped his head up from fanning a flame in the brick lined fire pit. He had a feeling of déjà vu seeing Face with the lake as a backdrop behind him. "Pretty handy being able to buy the firewood right at the office."

"They don't want people cutting down their trees," Face said.

"Not the kind of making camp we're used to, huh?" added BA.

As the sun was glowing red, setting behind the trees they were settled back in low folding chairs. Having finished the sandwiches they now each sat holding a beer.

"How long you reserve the site for, Facey?"

"A week."

Murdock's mouth opened and BA stopped mid-pull on his beer.

"Sure that's such a good idea, Faceman?" Murdock asked, then adding, "Staying in one place that long?"

"I don't know, Buddy," he sighed in reply. "But can we enjoy it for tonight?"

" 'Course we can. Right Murdock?" BA interrupted.

"Sure we can," reaching out he proffered his hand. Face put his beer on the ground and accepted the offer. Murdock rubbed his thumb across his friend's knuckles. Their drained XO squeezed in return then put his head back and closed his eyes.

 

Three nights later BA woke to the sound of an owl hooting into the night. Slipping out of the tent his focus was immediately drawn to the form of a man at the end of the pier. The figure didn't move, didn't turn around at the first creeking of boards as Bosco stepped onto the jetty.

"Not worried about who's comin' up behind you?"

Face continued looking out over the water, "What would I do? Jump in? ..... Don't feel like getting wet."

BA sat along side, hanging his legs over the edge like his friend. Leaning back he landed his hands behind him and looked up to the stars.

"What are we doing, Bosco? I mean we've already served time. It's not like it's an unknown anymore. How long could they lock us up for anyway?"

"I don't know, bro." Neither man changed their gaze. "What about what Hannibal's done? We need to give him time to work something out."

"Hannibal ditched me." Face played with his own fingers.

"He did what he thought was best for all of us. He wanted to give each of us a chance. You know that."

"He should have talked to me about it."

Bosco thought, _Maybe. Maybe not._ They sat quietly for a few moments mulling.

"What about Murdock?" BA asked, breaking the silence.

"He's the only reason I didn't turn myself in right behind Hannibal." Movement caught the sniper's eye to his right. Down the shoreline he could see a raccoon waddling along the edge of the lake.

"If anyone needs what Hannibal's doing it's him. He needs access to the VA," said the big man adding, "And I'm not so sure they wouldn't send him to prison instead of a hospital."

Several more long minutes passed. They both turned their heads when the owl again called. BA sat forward. Face leaned lightly into his arm. Bosco thought _There's that need to touch again._

"You know man, he didn't tell you 'cuz he loves you."

"If he loved me he would have told me."

"Aw Face. I know you're hurtin' being without him. But I also know Hannibal's hurtin' being without you."

"You're the last one to know anything about how the two of us feel," Face shot at him, breaking contact.

BA visibly flinched. He regathered himself, "I deserved that. Haven't always been the most understanding, have I?"

"No. You haven't."

"I'm sorry for that. Truly sorry." He let it sit between them for a moment, let it sink in. "Face, what Hannibal did was selfless. He did it for the team. He has a greater sense of duty and loyalty than any of us. None of the rest of us did what he did. And I know without a doubt it tore him apart to leave you behind."

"You thinking I need to man up?"

"Naw. It's not that." He had draped his arm around Face, pulling him in securely, "I think you need to think of how important he is to you and what you're going to say to him when he calls."

"That's if he calls. It's been weeks."

"Your name should have been Thomas instead of Templeton."

"Hannibal once said the same thing."

Bosco changed tracks, "If everything goes the way Hannibal plans what are you gonna do?"

"You mean will I go back in the service?"

BA nodded.

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought."

"Maybe that's something you should give some time to." _Might help mend you, man_.

"What about you? You thinking of going back?"

"Naw, not me. But it's also just me. I don't have a spouse or partner. Don't have to provide for anyone else."

"Well neither do I. He's going to prison."

"What about when he gets out? Or aren't you going to be there for that?"

" _He_ left _me_ , BA."

"He hasn't really left you. I _know_ that. You might want to start thinking of him as deployed." BA squeezed his shoulder before standing. "You been up all night?"

"Yeah."

"You should get some sleep. Murdock's re-energizing as we speak. Gonna be hard to keep up with tomorrow."

"I'll be there in a little while."

BA took another look over the lake, "Hannibal would like it here."

"Yeah, he would."

 

Murdock never thought he'd see a warm sunny day that didn't find Face mostly naked soaking up the rays. But here they were. He looked up from his bobber floating languidly in the water to see Face still sitting where he had started that morning. Early on the sun was a warming presence, burning off the mist and dew left by the previous night in the little wooded alcove. But as the day warmed there he remained even while his spot became shaded by the pines as the sun passed through the sky.

The pilot noted Hannibal's ever present sweatshirt being used more as a blanket than a piece of apparel, draped over his torso with his jean clad legs extending out below. Murdock rightly suspected Face preferred the cooler shadows to give him a reason to keep the fleece nearby. The paperback he had been reading had fallen in a fan on his lap as he dozed. BA had told him of finding Face wide awake in the middle of the night.

Murdock had switched to a catch and release program after an unanimous vote proved all three had had their fill of eating fish three times a day. BA had headed into town to pick up something, anything other than fish for their lunch and dinner. The pilot was hoping for burgers or steaks, but doubted Face would go along with him preparing them in the traditional way, with gunpowder.

He reeled in his hook and made his way along the dock and up to the fire pit. Taking a guess BA would indeed return with beef he set to work on building a fire and scraping the grate of the grill. Glancing up it appeared Face was trying to completely cover himself with the sweatshirt. Murdock grabbed one of the extra blankets folded atop the sleeping bags. Approaching Face he saw the book was on the ground where it had fallen when he tried to impossibly curl his entire six foot plus frame up into a ball while seated in the camp chair.

Murdock hadn't noticed before how grey Face had become along the temples. At Forty-three, six years younger than himself or eight, depending how you looked at it, he figured it was about time. His finger had brushed Face's neck and ear as he pulled the blanket up to a shoulder. Feeling the cold flesh he determined it was better to get him into the sun than to leave him shivering in the shade. "Hey, Buddy," giving him a nudge, "Come on." Face opened his eyes to Murdock leaning over him, "Wakey, Wakey."

He was awake but huddled down under the blanket. "Come on Face. Let's get you in the sun. Warm ya up some."

"Why is it so cold?"

"Haven't done a lot of recreational camping, have you?"

"No."

"Well it never really warms up under pines. I started a fire. You want to sit with me there or go get in a sleeping bag?"

"I'll sit with you."

"Give me the blanket and you put on the sweatshirt."

Before sitting in the chair by the fire Murdock wrapped him in the blanket with the front open, creating a soft fireback. "You'll warm up in no time."

"Thanks, Bud. .... Where's BA?"

"Went to buy a can of tuna."


	6. Solace

The fifth day into their camping trip Face had been sitting on the dock with the guys throwing bread to what BA referred to as "a herd of ducks". The LT panicked, wondering how many rings from the fanny pack he missed because of the loud quacking. The nylon bag was up on the shore due to it almost going in the water.

The afternoon before he had tripped on the pier. If it hadn't been for BA grabbing the back of his shirt he and the phones would have fallen in. Afterwards his hands were shaking so badly at the thought of damaging the phones, Murdock had to unbuckle the pack from around his waist.

He was up and running before the other two even registered the sound. With his long legs he was back to shore in five strides and two rings. Skidding on his knees to grab the bag, turning it right side up and unzipping cost another. Dumping them all out, rifling through to see which one was lit and pressing "answer" cost one more.

"Hello! Hello! John?"

He fell to his back heart pounding, one leg straight on the ground, one knee up, phone to his ear, "............... Yeah. You been staying safe too?" He covered his eyes with one hand when the tears came. He tried not to sniff so Hannibal wouldn't know, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Hearing the deep timbered voice asking him if he was staying safe, a variation of their code for "I love you", hit him with the power of a blow to his chest.

"How could you walk out like that?" his voice slightly squeaky and shuddering.  
...........

"Yeah, I know."

...........

"You're talking about trust?" He couldn't make his lower lip stop quivering.

...........

"No John, you're wrong. I'm not as strong as you think."

........... There was a long pause as Face listened.

Murdock and BA stopped before reaching the end of the pier, wanting to hear the conversation, but also mindful of Face and Hannibal's relationship.

"Are you sure?"  
...........

"Okay. Elizabeth, IL. It's in the northwest corner of the state. Not far from Dubuque ."  
...........

"Okay. I will"  
...........

"Wait. What?"  
...........

"What did you just say?"  
...........

Hannibal!  
...........

Face let out an exasperated sigh.  
...........

"Good. They're both good."  
...........

"I will. They're thinking about you too."  
...........

"We will."  
...........

"Okay."  
...........

"You stay safe too."

He lay there for close to a minute getting himself back under control. Sitting up, the other two approached. He was looking out over the lake. "Hannibal sends his love." Murdock extended a hand to help him stand. "He wanted to be sure I told you both 'thank you' from him for taking care of me," he added with an embarrassed smile.

Face gave the phone to BA, "Will you smash this with a hammer or something?"

"Will do, Boss."

Face's head jerked up at being called boss. Bosco lifted one side of his mouth to give him a lopsided smirk. Their Lieutenant exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled. Murdock quit fidgeting with the bag of bread, put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the embankment. "Come on Facey. Let's go build a fire and you can tell us what's what, or do we need to get on the road soon?"

"No. He said to stay put."

The burgers were gone and BA was finishing off the last of the potato salad while the two buddies discussed various issues surrounding roasted marshmallows. Looking at Murdock he marveled at how calm the man was. Before dinner he and Face had gone through his medications as they routinely did, checking all were working as intended and to make adjustments as needed. Murdock usually made a fuss about Face's fussing over it and would want to have privacy, away from Hannibal and BA. But tonight they went over it at the fire across from him.

Thinking back Bosco realized he hadn't had the inclination to call the pilot "crazy" "fool" or a combination of the two in a couple of days. Though his natural goofiness was still there his mania seemed to have quieted. Both BA and Face had made comments about looking out for Murdock on high octane with all of the R & R he had been getting. Between full nights of sleep without nightmares, unusual in itself, and long afternoons lazing by the lake, Murdock should have been about as easy to control and keep track of as a basket full of hamsters, but it was just the opposite.

From what Bosco gathered there hadn't been any changes made to his meds. The green eyed Texan seemed to stay on track better during conversations and could hold a gaze without fidgeting. His entire demeanor was good for Face. Being an anchor for his friend seemed to be suiting him. He was staying calm during Face's angry highs and fearful lows. It was funny. BA himself felt his anxiety and aggression had also lessened from his own efforts at consoling their LT.

Face was better tonight than he had been in such a long time. From the pressure of being hunted, to trying to be the negotiator/peacemaker/den mother for the group as it was disintegrating around him, to Hannibal's departure, to being foisted into the role of leader, BA felt Face had actually been through more than any one of them. There were cracks, and he was fragile, yet somehow he was still standing and still holding himself together. BA had to agree with Hannibal about the strength of one Templeton Peck.

BA knew all was not well, but things had vastly improved for their Lieutenant. He was still feeling the hurt of the Colonel up and leaving. It was a shock he wouldn't soon be over. But it was good for him to hear from Hannibal. It was also good he had something to do. He would be meeting with an attorney on their behalf in the next few days. He was also preparing to set into motion the complex network their money would need to travel through before landing in accounts for each of them with Face's legitimate social security number.

He had been informed Hannibal's lawyer would find and contact a reliable lawyer somewhere in their vicinity. The filed and stamped court papers denoting all charges being dropped and their Army reinstatements would be delivered via the local attorney. He had drawn up documents for Murdock and BA stating they agreed to Face representing them in dealings with the two attorneys; Hannibal's and a gentleman, presumably, in Dubuque.

Hannibal had told him it could take up to a week to ten days. Plus, Face told them, Hannibal had slipped. He mentioned his could take longer. When Face called him on it he wouldn't elaborate, but Face was holding out hope the Colonel would receive the same exoneration as the rest of them. 

 

 

It was late in the afternoon and they had been waiting in the hall of the old courthouse since mid morning. One of those big old buildings with 15' ceilings, wood paneled walls and marble floors, they had watched the ebb and flow of activity it harbored all day. At this late hour they were the only ones left in evidence. It figured Face had gone off to the men's room when Hannibal finally came through the doors marked Authorized Personnel Only.

Accompanying him was his attorney, Don Balcourt. Hannibal clasped both hands around the one he offered. He looked directly in the other man's eyes and smiled. He had thanked him so many times already, Hannibal knew it would be meaningless to say it again. Even with the CIA and DOJ's pettiness in only allowing him a pardon unlike the other three's full exoneration, Hannibal just didn't give a damn anymore. It was over and he was grateful to Balcourt for orchestrating it all.

He sensed movement out of the corner of his eye and before he knew it had his arms full of Murdock. "Bossman!"

"Murdock, how are you holding up?" Hannibal leaned back and looking down cupped the back of his neck.

"I'm good! Facey took great care of us."

"I knew he would." Letting go of the pilot as BA stepped forward and saluted his CO before extending his hand for a firm handshake, "BA," he said through a smile that covered his face.

"We missed you, Boss."

"I missed you boys too."

He looked around and behind the two men, "Where is he?"

"Stepped into the men's room. Down that hall," Murdock indicated the hall with soaring wood clad windows. Light streamed in wide beams across the empty hallway. A door at the end opened and out walked Face. He was running his hand through his hair. A cotton crewneck sweater hung in drapes from his shoulder points. It fell straight from his pecs in a box shape, concealing a too thin waist and narrow hips. He was walking casually toward them head down looking at the floor.

Hannibal's long legged stride covered most of the distance between them before Face looked up and saw him. When he did, he felt himself gasp slightly when he saw that face, those wide shoulders, the silver hair, oh god, that beautiful grin and the crinkles in the corners of his grey blue eyes. He was frozen in place.

"Beau."

When Hannibal reached him he wanted to pick him up and spin him, but wouldn't dream of embarrassing the younger man in public. That could wait until tonight. Instead he held him tight. Face was shaking in his arms, dampening the shoulder of his shirt. Hannibal's eyes welled too, not only from being overwhelmed by the sight of his Templeton, but also as he realized how thin Temp had become these past months since he had last held him. He could feel his ribs.

"My beautiful boy." He pressed a kiss into his hair, "Oh Temp. How I love you," voice shaking and ragged as he did his best to keep his composure. "And how I've missed you."

Lacing his fingers through Temp's hair he eased his love's head back. Face's eyes were as red and cheeks as wet as his own. Hannibal then held his face between his hands and leaned in to kiss him. Temp struggled to back away, "John, no. People will see us."

Hannibal smiled and slowly shook his head.

"I don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please let me know with a kudo click &/or comment. Thank You!


End file.
